


More Thoughts of You

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Thoughts of You, from Blair's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Thoughts of You

This is another writing exercise. What would making love be like in Blair's head? This is a companion piece to "Thoughts of You". I got positive feedback (Thank you so much Saraid, James and Jenny!!) so here is the Blair POV story. (Hint: if you want more from people, give them feedback!!) This is an expanded, slightly altered, and IMO, hotter version of "A Tube's a Tube". Definitely NC-17 (and m/m). Enjoy. 

(Standard, all-purpose disclaimer) All pre-existing characters are the property of the creators and producers of "The Sentinel." No copyright infringement is intended. All new characters and situations are the sole property and responsibility of the author. 

The code is: things Blair !feels!, (hears), {tastes}, [smells], //says out loud// (you can usually assume it's a whisper, except for CAPS, which is shouting as usual), the rest are mental thoughts, CAP mental thoughts are mental shouting (I'm sure you could have figured that out). 

## More Thoughts of You

by Regina Harley  
copyright 1997  
... Hmmmm? ... what's that? ... (owl hoot) ... oh, just an owl ... bed ...  
*hard* bed? ... oh, right, camping ... brrr, cold ... cold back ... Jim  
stole the sleeping bag again ... warmth ... arm around me ... a warm body  
along my front ... mmmm, Jim ... my face in his neck ... [Jim] ... mmmm, he  
smells so good ... !smooth chest against me! ... mmmm, he feels so good ...  
snuggle in deeper ... !slight stirring! ... oh, feels like he's waking up  
... his nose in my hair ... !hand in my hair! ... !hand tugging on my hair!  
... careful, big guy ... mouth on mine ... tongue in my mouth ... {Jim!!}  
... ohhh ... oh, he tastes so good ... (Oh, you taste so good) ... oh, so  
do you ... shifting ... mmm ... !skin against skin! ... leg rubbing leg ...  
oh, he feels so good ... !hard cock against my thigh! ... oh, yes, have to  
touch it ... wrap my hand around it ... I love it this way ... hard, hot,  
throbbing in time with his heartbeat ... stroke it ... oh, I love you ...  
//I love you, Jim// ... (I love *you*) ... oh, yes ... (Want you) ... oh,  
*yes* ... kiss on my neck ... //Oh, yes, I need you// ... hands rolling me  
over ... (On your stomach, Chief) ... on my knees for my lover, no where  
I'd rather be ... warm hands on my cool back ... rubbing my back ... feels  
so good ... !bite on my shoulder blade! ... oh, I love it when you do that  
... oh now, I need you inside *now* ... (I need you *now*) ... yes, yes,  
please! ... hmmm, need lube ... Jim seems to be having a hard time finding  
the lube ... there, I think he's found it ... putting it on himself ... oh,  
here it comes ... fingers against my anus ... wet, slippery ... [mint] ...  
!pleasure! ... fingers *inside* me ... !pleasure! ... oh, god, hurry,  
please hurry ... //Oh God, Jim hurry!// ... everything opens for my lover  
... the tip of his beloved cock is against my opening ... stretching me  
open ... oh, god ... //*moan*// ... !pleasure! ... (God Blair. You're so  
tight!) ... he wraps his arms around me ... deeper ... !pleasure! ... oh,  
God! Jim all around me, in me, enveloping me ... all the way in, oh yes!  
... !full cock inside me! ... !pleasure! ... cool?!? ... hot!! ... kiss on  
my neck ... pulling out, NO, don't go!! ... ahhh, back in ... starting a  
rhythm ... in and out, slowly .... . put my hand on my cock ... stroke with  
the same rhythm ... thruusst/strrooke ..... thruusst/strrooke .....  
thruusst/strrooke ..... !pleasure! ... feels good, but strange ...  
!cool/hot! ... thrust/strrooke .... !pleasure! ... thrust/strrooke ....  
!pleasure! ... !bite on my neck! ... oh, good, he's speeding up ...  
thrust/stroke .. !pleasure! .. thrust/stroke .. !pleasure! .. thrust/stroke  
.. !pleasure! .. thrust/stroke .. !pleasure! ... oh god, I can't take much  
more ... (I'm close!!) ... Thrust/Stroke .. !Pleasure! ... //*moan*// ...  
(*moan*) ... Thrust/Stroke/Stroke .. !Pleasure! ... Thrust/Stroke/Stroke ..  
!Pleasure! ... god, he's so hot ... here I come ... (Oh, God. Blair!) ...  
Thrust/Stroke/Stroke ... !Pleasure! ... just a little more ... oh, I want  
to feel him shoot inside me ... //Come for me, baby!!// ...  
Thrust/Stroke/Stroke ... !Pleasure! ... Jim, Jim, Jim!! ... (OH, GOD!!)...  
THRUST/STROKE/STROKE ... !PLEASURE! ... love you ... (Love you)  
..THRUST/STROKE/STROKE ... !PLEASURE! ... THRUST/STROKE/STROKE/STROKE ...  
!PLEASURE! ... love you ... THRUST/STROKE/STROKE/STROKE ... here it is!!  
... (OH, JIM!!) ... STROKE/STROKE/STROKE ... !PLEASURE! !PLEASURE!  
!PLEASURE! !PLEASURE! ... (-dimly-BLAIR!!!) ... !pulsing inside! ... !hot,  
wet, full! ...  
!Pleasure!.............................................................  
heavy body on me ... [come] ... Jim ... oh, I love you! ... oh no, he's  
slipping away ... oh, he's not in me anymore... sadness, loss ... hmmm,  
feels funny ... !hot/cool! ... what is that smell? ... [mint] ... mint??  
... feel around ... oh, man it's everywhere ... that's toothpaste! ...  
//Toothpaste?!// ... god, is *that* why it felt so fantastic? ... //Jim?//  
... //Jim?// ... boy, he's out of it ... gently, don't startle him ...   
//Jim?// ... (Hmmm?) ... god, I love the sound of him just after he's come  
... //Why is there toothpaste all over the sleeping bag?// ... !Jim  
stiffens! ... (Oops. Sorry, Chief. A tube's a tube when you're  
half-asleep.) ... make him feel like an idiot why don't you, Sandberg ...  
//No, that's all right. It felt incredible.// ... you feel incredible ...  
//Hot and cold at the same time. Must be the menthol. Maybe we can use it  
on purpose some time.// ... oh, please say yes ... (Sounds good to me.) ...  
*yes!* ... oh wait, we forgot something ... //By the way, good morning. I  
love you.// ... oh, Jim! ... (Good morning, babe. I love you, too.) ... oh,  
I love hearing you say that, you'll never know how much...

* * *

I discovered three things in the writing of this story. 1) Jim is a lot more vocal than Blair, a lot more vocal than I expected. That may just be because I wrote his part first. 2) Jim wakes up a lot more slowly than Blair. Reason: ditto. 3) Blair talks ... a *lot* ... even in his head. He seems more interested in analysis than in his senses. I know this contradicts #1, so sue me. (g) 

Anyway, feedback please!!!   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
